Bitter Sweet
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: Karena cinta tentang mengubah rasa paling pahit menjadi nikmat, bukan sekedar jatuh pada pandangan pertama.


Yo gaes, ada yang ingat siapa aku? Gak? Yah tentu saja, aku juga gak ingat aku siapa.

Ok, ok, ini ini Alfan (ganti penname) si penulis kelewat molor, pengennya sih jadi author, namun apa daya, otak ini sudah kelewat Error.

Anggap saja fiksi ini sebagai pemanasan diriku yang mencoba maso dengan ikut-ikutan event di grup ef beh.

Cukup segitu intronya, jika ada kesalahan penulis agak bisa diperbaiki nantinya.

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Bitter Sweet

Warning : Typo, Gaya bahasa kacau, penulisnya OOC,

Declaimer : Demi rasa cinta Bhayangker peri pada duba-duba satu, Namine Ritsu maupun Kasane Teto bukan milikku. Setiap Vipperloid dan UTAUloid milik pengembang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Teto!" Gadis bersurai merah muda yang dipanggil Teto itu menoleh.

"Ah, Ritsu," Jawab Teto pada sesosok gadis bersurai kemerahan yang berlari mendekatinya,

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya sosok gadis yang dipanggil Ritsu itu.

"Hmm? Kau terlambat tiga belas menit dua puluh tiga...dua puluh empat detik"

"Maaf, maaf, tadi ada masalah sedikit," Ritsu mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak marah," Teto memperhatikan Ritsu dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau terlihat cantik."

Ritsu mengenakan sebuah dress bergaya goth-loli berwarna coklat yang cocok dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando menghias puncak kepalanya dan sepasang sepatu boots menutupi tiga perempat betisnya.

"Benarkah? terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian Ritsu."

"Ehehe. Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Hmmm. entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Ada saran?"

"Kalau begitu mau ke Coffechinio? kudengar disana tempat yang bagus."

"Boleh saja, dimana tempatnya?"

"Hanya di sekitar stasiun ini kog, kalau tak salah...," Ritsu membelakangi Teto, melihat ke sekeliling, "Aku lupa" Dia kembali menghadap Teto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Eh? lalu?"

"Hehe, ayo kita cari."

"Huh, dasar," Teto memijat keningnya, sedangkan Ritsu langsung menarik tangan Teto.

"Ritsu, jangan asal tarik. Hei, hati-hati"

Kling

Suara bel berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka, Dua sosok gadis masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe. Teto, masuk dengan wajah terlihat kesal, sedangkan Ritsu yang mengikutinya terlihat geli.

Dua sosok gadis masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe. Teto, masuk dengan wajah terlihat kesal, sedangkan Ritsu yang mengikutinya terlihat geli.

"Huh, bagaimana kafenya bisa gak kelihatan, padahal ada dibelakang kita."

"Mungkin kita terlalu asyik ngobrol Teto."

"Huh dasar. jadi, ini tempatnya?"

Sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar, warna hitam dan putih mendominasi bagian dinding, serta lantai kayu berwarna cokelat yang menambah kesan nyaman.

"Tak terlalu buruk."

"Benarkan, ayo duduk di sebelah sana," Ritsu menarik Teto ke sebuah bangku di sudut ruangan kemudian memesan sesuatu pada pelayan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Ritsu memulai pembicaraan.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Oh Teto, kau tak mungkin mengajakku keluar dan tiba-tiba mentraktirku. aku tau kau sedang ada masalah."

"Dasar sok tau."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengatakan 'Dasar' Teto, itu kebiasaanmu."

"Hanya perasaanmu Ritsu."

"Hoho? Begitukah? Aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan pria itu. Kalau tak salah namanya..."

"STOP! jangan sebut namanya lagi. Dasar."

"Kau mengatakannya lagi."

"Huh"

"jadi?"

"Hhhhh, Aku berpisah dengannya."

"Sudah kuduga begini akhirnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dilihat dari manapun, kalian tidak benar-benar saling cinta Teto. Itu hanya perasaan suka sesaat."

"Bagaimana aku tau? Kurasa aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama."

"Bagiku Lebih terdengar seperti 'aku bertemu pria yang tampan' Teto. Kau tau? Cinta bukan tentang pandangan pertama."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau pernah mengalaminya Ritsu."

"Tentu saja aku pernah. Aku selalu menatap cermin setiap pagi dan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai sosok di dalam cermin itu."

"Itu bukan cinta Ritsu, itu artinya kau sinting."

"Setidaknya aku tak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada setiap orang yang ku temui."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Teto memicingkan matanya. Ritsu hanya memutar kedua matanya.

"Hei kau lihat karyawan disana?" Ritsu menunjuk seorang karyawan di seberang mereka.

"Hmm? Iya." Teto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ritsu, seorang pelayan pria berambut biru yang terlihat sedang membersihkan meja.9

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Teto masih memperhatikan karyawan yang ditunjuk Ritsu.

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?" Ujar Ritsu, sebuah senyum jahil yang tak disadari oleh Teto menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kurasa dia cukup... Mempesona? dan tampan, dia benar-benar tipeku."

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Lagi?" Ritsu mulai terkekeh.

"Eh? A-anno... Tch," Teto meletakkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang ada diatas meja, "Haaaahhh, kurasa kau benar Ritsu, aku belum mengerti tentang cinta," Keluh Teto. Bersamaan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka.

"Kurasa kau hanya kurang beruntung" komentar Ritsu sambil kembali meminum kopinya "Hmm, kopinya enak."

"Benar-benar menyedihkan, benar-benar pahit," Teto meraih cangkir kopi Ritsu kemudian meminumnya, ekspresi tak suka terlihat diwajahnya,"Sepahit kopi hitammu itu" kelakarnya

"Oh Teto, kau tau? Jika kopimu terasa pahit, tambahkan saja gula padanya" Ritsu menambahkan beberapa blok gula pada kopinya, meminumnya sedikit, "Cinta itu tentang mengubah hal yang pahit menjadi indah. Yah, bagaimanapun rasa manis berlebihan bisa membuatmu mual dan diabetes." Tawa si gadis lolita.

Gadis itu hendak meminum kembali kopinya, namun ternyata sudah habis. Diapun memanggil pelayan untuk kembali memesan

"Hahaha," teto tertawa pelan, "Kurasa kau benar Ritsu, mungkin aku harus lebih serius untuk yang selanjutnya."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti,"

"Dan mungkin, lain kali aku tak perlu mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Apa aku kelihatan seperti ingimn menguras dompetmu?"

"Bukan itu. Mmm," Mata Teto bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, tampak tak tenang "Kau sadar? Daritadi ada yang memperhatikan kita? Maksudku, memperhatikanmu?"

"Ya, Mereka yang duduk di meja nomor tiga. Jangan dilihat!"

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau berhenti Ritsu" Suara Teto menjadi serius, kedua tangannya terkatup di atas meja. Seakan tau arah pembicaraan, Ritsu kembali meminum kopinya.

"Hmm? Apanya?" Teto memutar kedua matanya, jengah.

"Ritsu! Lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat sangat manis, tingkahmu feminim, dan sekarang beberapa pria melihatmu seakan mereka akan menyerangmu di sebuah gang. Ohhh Ritsu kau ini seorang crossdresser! Melihatmu seperti itu, sebagai perempuan ASLI, aku merasa gagal!" Dan seorang Namine Ritsu hanya terkikik mendengarnya membuat perhatian beberapa pengunjung terfokus padanya.

.

.

End

.

Ok gaes, gimana? Apakah ada yaang berubah dari tulisannku? Atau masih sejelek yang dulu?

Sebenarnya. Fiksi ini udah dibuat sejak chalenge author vocaloid yang cafe itu. Cuman gak tepat waktu, akhirnya ga jadi ( yang makanan itu udah bikin juga, tapi telat juga) Tehee /Tehee ndasmu!

Yah begitulah, mumpung ada mood buat publish ya sekalian aja buat pemanasan. Bicara soal Ritsu, Ya, Ritsu itu cowo, crossdresser berumur 6 tahun. Dan RitsuTeto itu OTPku, ada yang satu kapal?

Aku kebanyakan ngomong? Ya udah kalo gitu udahan aja. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah baca, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita. Dan terakhir bolehkah Kei minta Reviewnya? Tapi tolong jangan nge-Flame, Kei gak tahan panas.

Jaa na ^^


End file.
